Izanai
by Yayuhe
Summary: Heero est allergique, mais à quoi? Duo trouve le moyen d'y remédier, mais comment?


**Izanai.**

: ........ = dialogue.

: ''.....'' = pensée.

Heero sortait juste du Bar pour vampire, il marchait sur un mur pas plus large que ses chaussures, tout en observant le ciel étoilé.

**Heero: **Ah, j'ai envie de sang...Pfff. Ca sent bon...

Heero porta son regard vers le bas.

**Heero**: ''Pour une raison ou une autre, le sang m'excite aujourd'hui, il est chaud.''

Heero sauta en bas dur mur et se trouva face à un jeune homme aux yeux violet et au long cheveux nattés.

**Heero**: He, bonsoir.

Le jeune homme le regarda très surpris de voir ce garçon arrivé de nul part lui parlé.

**Inconnu**: Hein?

Heero s'approcha du garçon et pris son visage entre ses deux main et le ragarda d'un regard hyptnotisant.

**Heero**: Mon petit, es-tu libre ce soir? Dis?

Le lendemain, Heero se réveilla complètement fatigué.

**Heero**: Hum, je me sens las. J'ai trop bu.

**Inconnu**: Qu'est ce que tu as trop bu connard?!

Heero se retourna étonné vers le jeune homme.

**Inconnu**: Sale vampire! Qu'est- ce que tu m'as fait, enfoiré?

**Heero**: Pourquoi dis-tu que je suis un vampire? Qui es-tu?

**Inconnu**: Tu l'as dit toi-même hier.

**Heero**: ''Hier... C'est la bonne odeur de son sang qui m'a attiré...''

Heero pris un air effrayé, se mis à genoux sur son lit et rapprocha la couverture contre lui.

**Heero**: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Pas possible! J'ai bu du sang?! Pourquoi? Je suis allergique aux humains! **Je doit être infecté. Cette erreur est...! Non, je vais avoir de l'urticaire! Non... c'est horrible...

L'inconnu se retourné vers lui et le regarda serieusement.

**Inconnu**: Ta gueule. C'est toi qui est horrible. Tu flirte avec moi quand je rentre de la supérette et tu me ramènes chez toi... Résultat final, tu m'as ignoré toute la nuit!

Heero paru soulagé;

**Heero**: Oué, je n'ai rien bu...

L'inconnu se leva devant lui et commença à l'engueuler.

**Inconnu**: Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisenter! Tu m'as envouté! Tu dois prendre tes responsabilités! Tu m'as regardé... et mon corps est devenu chaud sans raison. Et après tu m'as jeté par terre et tu t'es endormi, connard. Pourquoi m'as-tu traité aussi mal?

Heero se fit pensif.

**Heero**: Pour que tu ne fasses pas de bruits, je t'ai hypnotisé... Ah, alors ça agit comme un aphrodisiaque...

**Inconnu**: Tu es si calme.

Heero se releva et pris son visage entre ses deux mains.

**Heero**: Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu?

**Inconnu**: Mon nom est Duo et toi?

**Heero**: Je m'appelle Heero. Je suis désolé Duo. Ma magie est trop forte sur les humains.

Duo attrapa une des mains d'Heero et le fixa.

**Duo**: Dans ce cas... Fais-le.

**Heero**: Je pourrais boire ton sang, mais ce n'est pas possible. Je suis allergique.

Duo enlassa ses doigts à ceux d'Heero.

**Duo**: Alors faisons le... à la façon humaine.

Et le coucha sur le lit.

**Heero**: Humaine?! Ah... Le sexe? ''Je n'ai pas à écouter un humain mais laissons le faire. C'est moi qui ai semé la graine.''

Heero attrapa le visage de Duo et approcha sa bouche de la sienne.

**Heero**: ''Bien... Allons-y... C'est une expérience à faire dans ma longue vie?'' Ok... A la façon humaine...

Heero commença donc à embrasser Duo et à le déshabiller, puis à se déshabiller par la suite. Heero placa Duo sur lui et le pénétra avec délicatesse, tout en lui tenant les mains. Il laissa le temps à Duo de s'habituer à lui puis il commença de long mouvements de vas et vient tout en remontant ses mains sur les hanche de Duo, ce qui le fit se cambrer.

**Heero**: '' Cependant, cet humain a parlé... De chaleur, non? Son sang n'est pas bon à boir, mais je le regrette un peu. Mais... Il y a quelque chose... Des sentiments.''

Heero et Duo jouirent ensemblent en collant leur front l'un contre l'autre, Duo les yeux fermé par la fatigue et Heero le regardant avec passion, la bouche entre ouverte pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle.

**Heero**: ''La façon humaine ne m'a pas rendu malade. Je suis surpis. Et en plus, je me sens rassacié.''

Et ils s'endormirent sous la lumière de la lune.

* * *

FIN

Voilà, vous en pensez quoi? C'est mon premier oneshot, ok, j'ai pas avancé dans ma fic à chapitre mais bon, je suis en manque d'inspiration et de motivation, Huhuhu (ça m'énerve aussi). Enfin, lachez vos reviews. Passez de bonnes fêtes.

Yayuhe


End file.
